Spectahman (character)
Spectahman/Sam Slochin is one of the playable characters in LEGO Dimensions 2: The Second Mashup. He is based on the YouTube character of the same name. Background Sam Slochin was a normal guy until he met n alien who gave him his suit, he then became the Spectahman. Over time, many of his friends and family found out that he is a superhero, and became his sidekicks. His sister, Catherine became Spectahgirl, his other sister, Lydia, became one, His friend Ana became Dragoness and Ana's sister, Ava, became Whirlwind. Quotes * "Watch out for that Tyrannosaurus Rex, first day he's a regular Dino next he's a gigantic Kaiju! Unless the syringe that is printed green is not Mutagen, in that case, forget what I said." -Spectahman to Owen Grady * "EagleTales, ooo-ooo!!!" -to Eris * "Bonesaw! Nice new suit!" -to Wolverine * "Ducktor Who?" -to Scrooge McDuck * "Melissa Benoist, it's you! Wait are we on an Arrowverse set? Just passing through, Mr. Berlanti!" -to Supergirl * "Okay, Lydia did you fart?" -to Slimer * "Do not let this guy drive a car!" -to Officer Carter * "Who lives in a Shelby in the suburbs? Sam Slochin!" -to Spongebob Squarepants * "Gallax, how did-- never mind, wrong big fist guy." -to Thanos * "Paradise is out there! Hopefully not Charles Muntz After his fall!" -riding Spirit of Adventure * "Time to go up! We're going to Paradise Falls! Wait lemme check, yep no boy scouts! Allon-sy!" -riding Carl Fredricksen's House * "Finally! Someone who understands fashion!" -to Cole * "I don't know, your costume needs a little more black, in fact, alot more!!" -to Zane * "Now I know where my beach suit went! Beach Trooper Snatcher!" -to Lloyd * "Hi, nice Master Roshi cosplay, but the turtle shell goes on the back!" -to Sensei Wu * "Nice try, buddy but only the S is red!" -to Kai * "Alex, what are you doing here? Just glad you're ok!" - to Switch-Blade-Man Trivia *He is voiced by Sam Nichols, who reprises his role. **Sam also reprises his role as Whirlwind and Officer Carter. *Some of his quotes reference his famous catchpraise "That's a big fist!" he says in the third original short. **Although the three original shorts are non-canon to the series, they are referenced sometimes. *The first season of the show connects with the LEGO Dimensions Crisis, when Spectahman uses the original Vorton Gateway as a time machine and several of the Dimensions characters and their dimensions vehicles are seen such as Bart Simpson, Harry Potter, and Chase McCain. Also the season finale hints toward Spectahman being a prequel to Dimensions. Also the second season's main villain, President Vortech, is Lord Vortech's cousin. The Series will later feature Owen, Catherine's boyfriend, who is the Gamer Kid before the events of the level Retro Wreckage. Spectahman also created X-PO. After the level Sonic Dimensions, Tails and Sonic were separated in the portal and Sonic ended up in Spectahman's world. *Using the TARDIS will allow you to travel to the Eras visited in the First season such as the 40's, 60's, and 70's. **You can also use The DJ's TARDIS from Son of Doctor Who, Sam A113's next upcoming series. *Spectahman's bike has the most abilities out of any vehicle in the game. *His quotes have references to the first season as well **His Quote towards Owen reference the villain Rhazark. **His Quote on Vorton is a reference to the story of the last eight episodes of the first season. **His quote towards Wolverine references the first season antagonist Bone Saw McGraw. **His quote towards Lord Vortech is a reference to the fact that they both have the ability to travel to every dimension in the game, while also speaking to the player. *He uses the same hat as the Ninjago characters. **He shares this coincidence in his quotes with Zane, Kai, and Cole, who have the colors of black, red, and white, his three main colors. **In his beach outfit he has the same hat as Lloyd, in his green suit.